Papa Reborn
by Fireflyies
Summary: Namimori was a peaceful little town, perfect for raising a family. The rest remained uncertain as this timeline diverged from it's destined future almost entirely. The difference? Reborn is Tsuna's adoptive father, perhaps it'd be better if the kid didn't draw things that comes to life.
1. One Year Arc: Part I

An adult man, trademark black fedora with a contrasting orange band burying his black spiky hair tilted down, casting a shadow that prevented anyone from seeing the upper half of his sharp features as the green chameleon sat on the rim. To the rest of his body, he was wearing a jet-black suit and matching tie over his orange button up shirt. And of course the sun pacifier had been hanging loosely on his neck, held by a silver chain carefully hidden under his shirt so a bump wouldn't be present. He looked like one of those business-esque type of people you'd see anywhere, just blessed with a gentlemanly handsome form that would make any - even a man, swoon. That's Reborn, the man who's also known as the 'World's Greatest Hitman.'

Sighing heavily as he sank into his chair, arms were folded on his chest and a thick scowl is present on his face. Reborn is currently unable to make sense of the situation, _the_ Great Reborn. Based on how much time has passed since taking flight, it would be an hour till he arrived in Italy, with baby in tow. Not just any baby, a potential successor of the Vongola to be exact.

"Fate enjoys encouraging these challenges on me, doesn't it?" He lamented under his breath, now smirking cynically at the new job offer he received to rouse necessary enlightenment.

The baby next to him wasn't even a day old yet and already he was given away, and to a freelance hitman at that. Whatever the reason was, he'd look into it later, he was only given the half - no, it was a cover up. That much he was certain of, something sinister must have happened for Timoteo to suddenly request his help without any prior information.

' _Tsunayoshi Sawada'_ he thought to himself remembering the name, glancing at the baby strapped in the seat next to him. Reborn looked away from the infant's innocent giggling and held his chin in curiosity, ' _Tsunayoshi… huh?_ ' A faint smile gracing his face, perhaps raising a child would yield more satisfaction than he had thought.

When the plane had reached it's destination, he jerked, grabbing onto the seat into front of him to steady himself from the rough landing. Silently cursing under his breathe as his fedora fell, Reborn heard the baby snort, he turned and gave the newborn a dirty look. Unbuckling his seatbelt then re-adjusting his tie, he glared at the baby who was seated next to him.

He immediately got up and snatched the fedora from the floor, placing it back on his head as the chameleon quickly scampered back onto rim having fallen off from the sudden jerk. Glancing back to the baby, Reborn couldn't help but notice, like the colour of caramel, Tsunayoshi's syrupy brown hair had almost made Reborn re-think all the hair he saw, and surely this was the fluffiest he had seen. His attention was immediately taken back when a much darker shade of brown; burnt umber doe orbs looked at his pair of onyx eyes, confidence and strength exuding from them.

Smirking once more, he unbuckled the baby from the seat, carrying him in one of his arms. And without a care, he elegantly strode out of his private plane. No longer was he unsure of the new addition in his life.

As he was walking, the hitman idly pointed a finger against the toddler's forehead, Reborn glanced at the baby as he held back a chuckle, "You're really interesting." he told him, "But for now, shopping is more important." Then slowly, Reborn began jogging, trying to create a momentum for giant leap. Relaxing his calves as he was aware that they were still stiff from the entire flight, then with the right calculations, he added force on his calcaneus and jumped, then landed on a roof. Listening closely at the baby's babbling and laughter as he proceeded to leap from one rooftop to the another, fully abusing his ability to remain hidden from others. A small, tiny smile graced his lips.

A bit later, he soon arrived in one of the busiest shopping districts. Tightening his hold on the bundled up baby, he swiftly jumped down to the alley below him and casually left the area as he directed himself towards the mall. Once the hitman entered the building, Reborn nonchalantly strided to the baby's section. Stopping in the aisle that took his attention, he picked out a set with the lighter shades of orange and white colored lion themed onesies.

Noticing that Tsuna was gravitating towards a sketchpad he stared, Reborn pensively thought at the benefits it would bring. Drawing was used as a medium by many illusionists to train their minds, also being a staple for children attempting to conjure their flames as practice. Imagination or imagery was a skill revered in the mafia world, without the proper mindset of using the flames proved inefficient and difficult, though many had managed with only fueling it by emotion or instinct. However it wouldn't take long for Tsuna to draw, let alone maneuver his body with Reborn's guidance. Everything else with steady tutelage could be taught and refined.

Dropping the onsies into the Leon bag his pet chameleon had morphed into, he then slid it over his shoulder, allowing himself to follow whatever Tsuna desired. The newborn confidently pointed at a sketchpad and any various art supplies. By the time they've arrived at the cashier, Reborn was carrying a Leon bag full of the standard supplies needed by a baby and anything in relations to art. Not minding one bit as the baby was fully intent on getting what he wanted without appearing selfishly entitled, but rather showing the hitman the entire time with the maturity and worth of being respected, again, the infant was proving to be quite the enigma.

"Is this your child?" The cashier asked smiling sweetly, angling herself in a seductive manner, including shamelessly exposing her bosoms as she leaned against the counter. Reborn paused briefly, not paying attention to the woman's advances before replying. "…Yes, he is…"

Suppressing away his conflicted thoughts, he was a hitman, not a parental material. Forcing himself to comply with his current standing as an adoptive father, he closed his eyes and smiled indifferently, "Yes… he is."

Tsuna restlessly moved a bit in Reborn's arm, opening his mouth to try and say something. And to Reborn's surprise he could have sworn the newborn mouthed, 'Hungry'. He continued his confused trance at the baby to the dismay of the cashier who wanted to converse with him.

The woman glared at the hitman before noticing the man was holding above the counter a green bag, objects raining down and overflowing all the space the counter offered. When the cashier tried to chastise the man, a menacing glare was immediately directed at her. Apologizing profusely, she started to scan and bag everything in a haste. Taking advantage of this, the hitman gave the exact amount of money before collecting all the supplies into his bag and promptly left the cashier with a long receipt in her hand as she cried inside at the massive line forming in front of her.

Nonchalantly evading the various gaze of women and men gave behind him. Once again, a woman immediately entered his sight and began flirting. Infuriated at the girl that obstinately insisted on gaining his attention, he quickly made a detour into an alleyway and she had still followed. The girl paused and opened her mouth to speak with a raise of an eyebrow, but before she could, he swiftly aimed at the carotid artery at the back of her neck and leisurely leapt onto the rooftops. Arriving at his house at in a steady pace, he paused in front of the doorstep and swiftly raised his leg then kicked. The door swatted open and he entered, idly noting himself to fix the door later. Dropping the bags to the side then after rummaged for a bottle with a milk formula and water. Closing the door behind him, he hurriedly returned to the kitchen and placed the infant on one of the counter and made the drink quickly, fully aware that the newborn didn't consumed anything for nearly a whole day. Tsuna readily clutched the bottle with his tiny fingers and greedily drank to the very last drop.

Reborn plucked the bottle from the newborn's grasp and placed him on one of the couches, going back to put away everything that was bought. A bit later he picked up Tsuna and carried him towards his bedroom, sitting down on the side of the bed he took out his phone and hesitated on who to call.

Luce, a shaman possessing the power of divination, the Sky Arcobaleno. She would be the most appropriate, she had given birth to Aria so naturally her skill in childcare would be appreciated. Unfortunately she failed to keep secrets like this, Reborn was convinced if he told her the news it would have circulated across the mafia world in next day.

Verde, Leonardo da Vinci's rumored reincarnation and Lightning Arcobaleno also couldn't be trusted. Not with the way he tried to experiment on everyone back in the day on the pretext of technological evolution.

Colonnello, COMBUSIN's prodigy, the Rain Arcobaleno also couldn't be trusted, not when his and Reborn's competitive nature conflicted. There was a high chance Tsuna would end up in the crossfire, Iemitsu and by extension Timoteo entrusted him with Tsuna's safety and that involved staying away from injuries until the boy was ready.

Lal Mirch, the Special Force's Ace, the failed Rain Arcobaleno was the most reliable and responsible out of everyone. Though she needed to focus all her attention on her current assignments right now as the new chief of CEDEF.

Viper or now called as Mammon, an Esper called The Bender of Magic, the Mist Arcobaleno. She griped too much about money, a nuisance for Reborn.

Fon, The Master of Kempo who could even stop a bullet with his bare hands, the Storm Arcobaleno was busy with the international affairs stemmed from his ties with the chinese mafia., The only free time he had were dedicated towards training his two years old nephew.

Skull, an Immortal Stuntman known to be hated by the Gods of Death, the Cloud Arcobaleno was an unreliable candidate. It wouldn't please Reborn if Tsuna picked up on the cowardly tendencies. Definitely out, why did he even considered it?

Sighing heavily, he closed his phone in frustration, none of his contacts could be trusted. _None_. Leaning back into the mattress, he held the newborn close, staring at the child in his arms. And within that instance, he caught it, a small flicker of sunset orange in Tsuna's eyes. One that screamed dominance and unrivaled wisdom.

"Hyper Intuition?" He mumbled to himself, yawning at the fatigue which finally settled in. Leaning back onto his bed, he cradled Tsuna in his arms, playfully ruffling the caramel locks of hair, silently swearing to himself that he caught the newborn pouting. Chuckling at this gesture, he drifted to sleep, taking great pains to make sure he wasn't smothering the newborn.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Reborn held back a weary sigh, his chameleon wasn't perched on his fedora. In fact the first thing he saw when he woke up was a bloated Leon spinning threads and making the clothes inside itself on top of the bed sheets, gently shrugging it off, Reborn got out of bed and strolled over to the bathroom. Pausing halfway, feeling that he was forgetting something important. Eyes wandering around the room they fixated on bright caramel hair sticking out from below the bed, knowing the possible injuries the newborn could have undergone he darted towards the child. Kneeling down, he picked up Tsuna from underneath the bed, scanning all over in an attempt to detect anything out of the ordinary-

"Great," he groaned in revulsion. "Why can't babies change themselves?"

Just as he was about to get up, he realized a discoloration, holding the newborn close in curiosity, he lifted the hair behind the newborn's neck. A mulberry colored birthmark that was carefully hidden from view with the help of Tsuna's hair, but the image it took on was what truly startled him.

"...a gunshot...wound?"

He had heard rumors, one theory that detailed how birthmarks were wounds inflicted from before a person had died, then reincarnating often with memories of their previous life resurfacing or in the most rare cases fully available to the child. With everything that's happened today, it couldn't- His train of thought interrupted by the warm wetting of fabric leaking onto his chest.

"I'll...-" He trailed off, clenching the baby who looked back with a triumphant glint in his doe-like eyes. Holding back his ire as a vein popped out, uncaring if anyone saw. "I'll have to change you, don't I?"

A few hours later, Reborn was sitting on the living room couch by himself, exhausted from the day's prior events caused by the projectile urination aimed everywhere as he attempted to change the baby. Fairly certain the newborn didn't even ingested that much liquid to begin with-

"Where was he?" Reborn muttered disappointed at himself. He had let the infant out of his sight, again. Recalling where he had last seen the child, he furrowed his brows in frustration. _'That damn kid better not touch my espresso'_ he hoped, aware of how ludicrous it was, there's no way-... he'll go do a quick check. Walking back into the kitchen, only to be made a fool of once more. The various appliances that were knocked over was the least of his worries, in front of him was Tsuna covered in paper and paint, guarded by some sort of lion cub emitting dying will flames from its mane standing on top of what appeared to be a drawing of itself.

"J-ust...what happened?"

Shuffling towards his espresso machine, his fingers trembled as he reached for his demitasse. He'd clean everything later, for now he needed a drink.

Author's Note

This chapter will be updated soon


	2. One Year Arc: Part II

Typing frantically away on his laptop in the middle of the night with the only light source emitting from the laptop, he searched desperately for any possible data, and gradually, panic started to settle in. It made him feel bitter without knowing the reason why the full information was concealed, why Nono gave him fake cover up about Tsuna instead. His… _son_. _'Maybe I should contact Verde.'_ he sighed, biting the nail of his thumb, silently comprehending the consequences if he did.

But the reason why he went in alone to begin with was because he didn't want to risk his parenting from being discovered, if it was… it would be a disadvantage for him, and he'd also endanger Tsuna. Just when Reborn was about to give up, he found a peering in the codings to slip in. Taking advantage of this, he slipped back inside and sponged all the information he could haul and obtain, as soon as he was done, he exits the security systems and closed all the applications, saving everything on his own personal database among his other hidden information behind the carefully managed firewalls, destroying his tracks before logging out.

Exhaling calmly, he gritted his teeth and threw his laptop at the wall, shattering it to pieces upon the impact. He walks over it and picked up the chip then snapped it to half without hesitation. The information he had been working towards for months, he finally found it, he should be smirking ear to ear at this achievement. But instead he wanted to take his ire out on someone, very _thoroughly_. Skull would've been very useful right now, maybe he should contact him instead, the coward wouldn't have the guts to tattle about Tsuna to the others anyways. Running a hand through his hair, he frowned at his erratic thoughts, his grip had slowly tightened until his fists turned an alarming shade of white.

"I… I need to get a grip…" he sighed, sitting back down on his desk and resting his elbows on the wooden surface as he started rubbing the spot between his brow. An urge for comfort he leaned back in his chair and tilted his fedora down, feeling way more drained than before, It's been awhile since something had caused him to act this way, he's just… had enough with the current situation. Everything is a wreck, and things are being kept from him, although that was something to be expected, but something like this…? Tsuna was just a baby! His loyalty to the Vongola famiglia spanned for years, he knows why they couldn't trust him, well aware that he was just a freelancer bounded by a flimsy contract but still…! He hasn't felt so conflicted since the time he became an Arcobaleno for pete's sake! Shaking his head in disbelief to clear his mind, there would be time to fret later.

He'd clean up the mess after he's rested, for now fatigue crept at him, he better get some sleep so he could function in time for the next morning, who knows what kind of trouble the duo could do again tomorrow? He stood up from his seat and walked out of his study and past the intertwining hallways he remembered not to cross or should he end up missing, he removed his fedora and placed it on his nightstand then gently laid down next to Tsuna after pushing Natsu off the bed. The infant was crying and clutching the bed sheets firmly like it was his lifeline, Natsu crawled back onto his spot on the middle of the bed with a rightful pout.

Gently ruffling Tsuna's hair back and forth the infant finally noticed his presence, reaching out his fragile hands towards the man, Reborn complied, huddling closer and protectively wrapped an arm around him like he'd always does before sleeping, _and_ also glaring at Natsu who was beginning to send teasing looks his way **"Leave** _ **.**_ **"** and with that, it scampered away and fell on the floor with a smack, he snorts. Finally trying to get some sleep, he closed his eyes, afraid of the next day, a grimace formed on his face as grief overtook him. ' _How the hell am I going to explain this to him…?_ ' Reborn, once again released a deep sigh. And within a few seconds, sleep finally took him and he relaxed.

With time, Reborn has finally found himself used to the new presence in the household. It wasn't that he never got to have anyone over, in fact he even had a total of four ex-lovers. All of whom he told ' _get lost_ ' to. Honestly, he did enjoy thecompany, but all of them were simply _disappointing_ , none of them had ever met his standards, _zilch_. He had already surpassed everyone nearly in everything or had advance, extensive knowledge in other subjects. Staying around individuals who didn't even bother understanding how he lived, let alone those who approached him with fabricated personalities and redundant superficial gains were pointless and a waste of time to be associated with. Not even once did he think that'd change, but to his surprise, the closest was with the Arcobalenos when Luce managed to rouse them to the occasion. Now… he was speechless, what more could be said? Nonetheless, he was grateful for that. If not… he would've remained the way he was, isolated from the rest of the world. Turning the other cheek in silence out of an old habit.

Tsuna for arguments sake, wasn't a normal baby,not at _all._ Not once did he cry whenever he needed to be changed or fed. Without elaboration, he had only repeated a single vowel until Reborn had caught the signal by either simply pointing or patting his stomach to indicate whenever he was hungry. Although when Reborn wasn't around at those times, naturally, Natsu took care after the baby, managing to use his nimbleness to gather any ingredients for cooking or other tasks. Even standing on it's hind legs to do chores around the house and somehow dressing up in ridiculous maid costumes as well, causing Reborn to struggle underneath his facade.

Grueling, it was a pure torture not to laugh at the absurdity of his situation and when he did, Tsuna was there laughing beside him. The house used to convey the impression of being so… constricting, he wasn't claustrophobic, but the hitman was far too used to being bordered away from the ever revolving world around him. His profession was already constraining him enough, never granting the hitman to stay in one area for too long, not many could argue with that, since he was also targeted and sought after due to his position, the 'World's Greatest Hitman'. He'd snort. As the days went by, he couldn't bare to part from the house or the other two, not with all the precious memories that were made. A liability, and he didn't care, not one bit. Even if such attachments proved fatal in the crude world he dwelled in. He was far too fond of the new additions in his life, even if they were already a part of it, the mafia.

That aside, it wasn't always fun and laughter. They had a _very_ rough start, in the first week the entire house was a battlefield for with both sides loaded and waiting to explode. Tsuna created an endless army of _giant robots_ with his drawing-to-life ability so they could chase him, Natsu mauled him at any given moment in spite of his honed instincts that came with being the 'World's Greatest Hitman'. And with his own guns full of ammunition it was practically impossible to get on each other's wishlist.

When attempting to tortur-tutor Tsuna with his usual methods or more bluntly engaging in borderline child abuse proved nearly impossible for Reborn, giving up as the child evidently knew all the man's tricks, almost as if he had recognized them. Frustrated, over time he got carried away, resorting to psychological torture, when Tsuna was sitting on the bed drawing he decided then that it was appropriate to try it. Just before directing his killing intent at the baby he held back a shudder, the damn kid was drawing a giant robot, _again._ He already had a trauma of giant robots and the kid still insisted on drawing them?! Without any mercy Reborn menacingly glared, a thick ghastly aura surrounding him he launched the preemptive.

When the attack hit, the baby refused to tremble in fear, Tsuna had instead laughed it off and cynically smiled, _'Nice try.'_ it conveyed. It was a smile Reborn was familiar with, a smile that resembled his own. Gasping in surprise the neurons in his mind turned like the gears of a clock, a memory that was enshrouded in the recesses surfaced. He had lost faith that any of those memories would ever return to him, they were faint and blurry but was memories of _her_.

Tilting his fedora down, with a loud boisterous chuckle Reborn playfully raised his hands in defeat with his signature smirk gracing his lips, "Guess it's my loss." he told him. Casually waltzing towards the other side of the bed with a refined gait, he sat down and grabbed one of the crayons and a piece of paper to draw. From the corner of his eyes he saw Tsuna's expression turning from shock to acceptance as they drew together, it was then the two arrived at a wordlessly beautiful compromise. At least until Natsu mauled him for getting close to Tsuna, it took forever for the lion cub to trust him.

It was an unwritten rule in the mafia world not to get attached for fear of losing it. Especially in Reborn's case, hesitation dawned on him every second around Tsuna. Having lost count of how many children he's killed over the years, some that weren't even a day old, some that haven't left the womb. The persistent nightmare of one day potentially having to kill Tsuna as well didn't help either, even more when he caught himself actively seeking out the boy. Not with how many people begged at his feet and cried out at the top of their lungs for all to hear, every trigger of the gun adding another reason why he should burn in hell. But taking lives wasn't all that he was good for, and it's not that he had to conform to the unwritten rule. Not when he could protect Tsuna with his dying will.

Life was eventful, there was no longer any need to take on any job offers. Timoteo had them all assigned to others, only enlisting his help when it was absolutely necessary. Nearing seven months since the three of them have known each other. "Gao~" Natsu purred, huddling closer to Tsuna on the breakfast table. Reborn held back his laughter, the damn lion cub was wearing another maid outfit with rainbow glitters on his fur and a white and light orange colored polka-dot scarf. Unfortunately he couldn't ask where Natsu had gotten his clothes, not that he would given the chance.

On the other side of the dining table seated was the hitman, eating a decadent quiche with his usual stemming cup of espresso in his hand, the other holding his newspaper as he tried to read it without a care as he made a few expectant glances at his…'son.' Sipping his espresso he narrowed his eyes, aware that he was being cowardly for not saying it outright. _'It has to be today'_ he thought. _'The subjects been avoided for long enough.'_

As for Tsuna, he was pouting and struggling to get his food down, at his age, only pureed and mashed food could be consumed. But the primary source of nutrition was still the formula or breast milk. Reborn made sure to take full advantage of that. For sometime now, Tsuna's meals involved the excruciating torture and distress of forcing down a small bowl of mashed tuna fish everyday.

It was a fitting punishment for getting on the hitman's nerves for all that's happened in the beginning, day one would be summoning a lion cub and having it terrorize his beloved house. Then the rest… worse.

It was a tidy house without a speck of dust, intricate paintings hanging on the pristine white walls close to the corridors. Tiny tables equally placed with vases and flowers vibrantly blooming and glistening, begonia, plumeria, coriander and heliotrope. Along the walls were neatly arranged paintings, wander into the living room down the hallway and you'd find furniture befitting the space, everywhere were the colours and shades of dark and light blended without overpowering each other and what connected to it next was the kitchen.

The dining room, once used by the loudmouthed Arcobalenos to constantly crash at his place without his permission we're now _finally_ gone, but he can't help but miss their incessant chatter they made as well, the company, the circle, his frien- _connections_ , even if they got on his nerves. A single bathroom and bedroom with a study packed with books of numerous languages and subjects connected to that one as Reborn never needed more than one. Overall, nothing was incredibly luxurious but regardless everything was highly expensive, only a true fool would doubt this claim. Miraculously, nothing had ever broken or received much less, a _tin_ y scratch. It was only knocked over or discreetly placed somewhere else. It irritated Reborn obviously, but at least it was better than going out and replacing them.

Maybe in the distant future he'd allowed Tsuna to meet the Arcobalenos, the problem was making sure that whatever transpired was the result of controlled chaos. Verde would surely attempt to somehow conduct experiments on Tsuna, and as for everyone else, Mammon and Skull could be taken care of with ease, Colonnello never knew when to back down and Lal Mirch would start bickering with the latter for no apparent reason. Luce would then start babying everyone as Fon just sat in the couch sipping his tea contently at how this was the norm, fondly gazing at us like a spectator. On a second thought, he'll probably bring that nephew of his. A Hibari foreshadowed chaos no matter where they went. In any case, that'll be put at the backburner.

Right now, Reborn was hiding his anticipation, Tsuna had already started teething and crawling. Flutters of pride swirled in Reborn's chest when they happened… proud of the accomplishments and he was absolutely _thrilled_. With the intelligence Tsuna had displayed all this time, it wouldn't be a surprise if the baby suddenly started talking in coherent sentences, being fully aware of that Tsuna had been testing his vocals for sometime. Seven months should be in the standard for babies to speak their first words, and Reborn needed answers. He couldn't wait, he was simply too… excite- no he only wanted results, it's not like he was excited or anything!

On the more serious side of things there was that gunshot wound birthmark behind Tsuna's neck, hyper intuition, and…drawing things that comes to life. Don't even get him started on that one. So long as anything produced a color streak it could be used to draw on any surface, Tsuna graciously only limiting the summonings to Natsu who defied Reborn's extensive flame knowledge. Everything other summoning was simply out of interest.

Harmless ones such as drawing fireflies to life when it got dark and summoning giant robots-

Reborn winced at that one, learning early on that giant robots were practically _demonic_.

At least the hitman was gifted a recipe book entailing various japanese cuisines, gratefully he accepted from the worry of not providing Tsuna a connection to his origin. Italian cuisine was his specialty, he dabbled in japanese but lacked the knowledge of the more complex dishes, not that he'd risk anyone finding out. Overall Tsuna didn't show any intentions of chaos induced urges, at least not yet.

Needing to break the silence Reborn placed his newspaper down on the table, sipping his espresso once more to clear his throat. He held back and kept his expression unchanged, this wasn't like him. 'Refrain.' he chided himself.

"Tsuna." He confidently voiced, alerting the attention of the two across from him. "When are you going to speak?"

The baby stared back for a few seconds before placing his spoon down, pushing the tuna fish bowl towards Natsu who enthusiastically feasted on the garbage. Breathing carefully Tsuna slowly opened his mouth.

"Ha…ah…"

Reborn immediately leaned forward, these were going to be his first words! Leon's tail had begun wagging furiously like a dog's from the hem of Reborn's fedora while Natsu had merely continued eating his sham of a breakfast.

"…Pa…ah…"

Tsuna furrowed his brows, finding the constant struggle a nuisance. After an eternity of him doing his extensive vocal exercises, he finally spoke, pointing towards the man with brimming confidence.

"Pa...pa...Re…bon?" He beamed, grinning madly as he watched Reborn's eyes widen.

Slowly, a bit stiff from shock, he got up from where he was seated, walking over to the other side, where he knelt down as he gently patted Tsuna's head. Running his hand into the soft locks of syrupy caramel hair, he relaxed in the soothing sensation at the boastful boy in front of him. No one would believe he was capable of doing this, any who saw would be found dead the next day with a bullet in between their brows. This contradicted everything he had ever stood for, he was lone murderer. But as of right now, "Thank you." he told him as his cheeks began to hurt when a wide smile threatened to appear on his visage, but he couldn't, ' _Self control, Reborn_.' he reminded himself. Only allowing a faint curving on his lips, he wasn't interested in spoiling Tsuna _that_ much.

Despite the simple show of gratitude, feelings were completely conveyed and undeterred with only having two words. Natsu leaped in between the two, unaware of what just happened, how typical of him. The questions could wait, for now... he - _they_ wanted to be enveloped in the warmth of what it felt like to have a family while it lasted, as father and son. Until a thought crossed both their minds and jump started a play for the masses where all its participants were already at death's door before even starting, masked as a blissful daydream was… a tragedy.

' _I'm sorry that I can't tell you, not yet_. _So please, forgive me."_

Author's Note

Ugh, I have a feeling that this chapter came out really bad...

Anyways...tell me what you think?


	3. One Year Arc: Part III

**WARNING:LOTS OF** **TRIGGERS** **AND FLUFF**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Promise?**

At his usual area of the study behind the myriad of book shelves towering over the other he glared up from his notaries at the ringing phone before him in defiance. After debating the merits of whether he should he should answer or let the call reach voicemail he picked up his phone with a few twitches of the eyes, caller ID: Vongola Nono.

Abruptly he halts his irritation and taps the speaker, when the call went through subtle strained pants of breaths were heard.

"Timoteo?" He asks, worry clogged behind his words.

"Reborn…I..." the other voice called in agony. "I need you to do me a favor…"

When all was discussed both of them hung up. The gentleman got up from his seat with each movement rooted in a natural poise and suavity, eyes narrowed and his stoic expression faintly askew. Brushing the hair at the back of his head as he glanced affectionately at the photo on his desk and the calendar next to it, engraving a particular date listed on the calendar next to it into his mind.

"I better get going." his voice baritone, enriched with the ability to command the populace to temptations, "After all, I have a birthday to plan."

Exiting out of the study to the next room was the master bedroom, waltzing to his son he leaned down. Brushing away the hair, he kissed the forehead. Whispering lovingly the usual phrases he said to his child every night before leaving. To the right of his peripheral vision was Natsu who was sending a teasing look his way. **"Leave** _ **.**_ **"** and with that, the lion cub scampered away and fell on the floor with a smack.

' _You'd expect him to have learned by now.'_ he thought, holding back a chuckle. _'But he otherwise wouldn't be himself...'_

As he was about to get up his son grabbed his hand, mewling "Papa" in his sleep with the most serene smile on his face.

Reluctantly tearing himself away from his son and causing a rupture in his heart during the process he closed his distance to the exit, putting a finger to his lips to hush Natsu from voicing its concerns. Out the door he went with silent his footsteps as he walked down the asphalt paved road. Enshrouding himself in the darkness illuminated by the dimly glowing moonlight suspended in the velvet sky.

Trickled down from the bleeding sky it froliced on the windowsills, leaching color from all it touched, aimlessly casting a glassy silver organza veil over the world, shimmering, dancing, and yearning. Patiently waiting for the man who believed he wouldn't die a decent death and instead at the bottom of the abyss, for the day when he allowed himself to look up from his ignoramus judgement and at the stars that would guide him home, even if they only showed up at night.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **A New Day**

Waking up, he rubbed his eyes and sat up stretching his arms. Still a bit groggy, he yawned tiredly, staring at the wall momentarily for a few seconds Tsuna then snapped out of his trance, lighting up like a christmas tree he excitedly looked to the left with an innocent smile. Having it fractured like little raindrops when seeing that his papa wasn't there lying next to him with the trademark smirk plastered on his face, lightly flicking the boy's forehead at how long it took for him to wake up and then affectionately ruffling his hair before telling him to get ready for breakfast. Disheartened by this, he sighed at the changes in their routine. It's frequency taxing the child's mentality.

The study, a bountiful area in the house. Full of books meticulously placed on the ebony shelves that reached two stories high, wooden balconies lined on each level to the left and the right of the entrance that connected to the corridor of the master bedroom. It wouldn't be an understatement to address its resemblance to a mini cathedral's.

Walking inside, Tsuna attempted to reach for one of the three-armed golden candelabra with gilt leaf-shaped accents hanging from the wall above him, a daily trial he made for himself for the day he became tall enough to reach it. When standing on his toes did nothing to yield the results he wanted, jumping was deemed an absolute necessity, multiple times he did this and was met with failure. Pouting in frustration and continued his way into the study with a determined face.

' _Hmp, I'll reach it next time'_ Was what he thought, puffing his cheeks and fist raised to his chest thinking to himself that he would one day accomplish the said trial.

It was a hobby of his to traverse in the study, all the books he could read waiting for him. He was a studious child with a plethora of knowledge to the chagrin of most adults as he already surpassed them in maturity, he wasn't even a year old yet but he was getting there. Now he wasn't a protégé like most would think, it was the result of hardwork and perseverance that gave him his pedestal and a head start he received due to his...unique character.

Normally babies struggled with configuring complete sentences, lacking the brain capacity even when they were turning a year old. But Tsuna wasn't a normal baby, neither did he have a normal parent. Instead of being given menial tasks, Reborn diligently focused on teaching Tsuna in a more difficult curriculum. Multiple languages was fundamental, complex algorithms, and fine literature being pounded into his cranium till it resembled an artform that could be recited. Perhaps it was his brain capacity that was craving to be filled due to how vacuous it was, resulting from his infancy. Or was it from his innate potential that he inhaled everything tossed at him, well, at least some of them.

Like any individual, he struggled grasping certain topics, which would be remedied later with Reborn's torturi- ehem, tutoring which had no effect at times. forcing Reborn to use any mundane methods, utilizing the auditory, tactile, and visionary styles to accelerate Tsuna's perception and memory. Which helped, sort of, at least the infant was trying.

Walking turning into zealous running, he gleefully made twists and turns, stopping when he found a clearing with a big oak desk and behind it a chair hidden away. Perplexed and curiosity tempting him ,he went closer, spying a laptop, a calendar, various papers neatly stacked together, and a fancy wrought iron picture frame. When the distance closed, he leapt on top of the chair and looked at the papers carefully before grabbing them, frowning when he read what was written.

These papers were notaries, and they weren't Reborn's. The flame signatures were a dead give away. Once he finished reading, he took great pains to restack them the way they were, there wouldn't be any merits in having Reborn question his trust. And yet he wasn't surprised at this outcome, why wouldn't he? Not with how much this world differed from-

He shook his head to rid of the thought, to get rid his fury, anguish, and...pity. "Rebon...you rea _ll_ y are an _idiot_."

With hands clenched tightly on his side, tears began threatening to fall as it pooled on the corners of his eyes, in desperation, he looked for a distraction. Burnt umber eyes wandered over the room, until his sights were set upon the picture frame. Grabbing it for a better look, he couldn't help but smile as he blinked away the tears, it was of him, Natsu, and Reborn smiling together. Reborn in his usual tailored black sleek suit, tilting his fedora down as he smirked towards the camera. Natsu was in the air as he stared into the camera somehow holding a watermelon between his paws and then there was him, wearing a light shaded orange shirt including green shorts as he beamed vividly at the blissful event. The sun looming over them at the grassy terrain of flora they were at, perfect for the picnic they were having as it complimented the various delicacies that was brought with them.

Placing it back to where he had discovered it from, he looked towards the calendar and his eyes widened in epiphany and shock at one of the dates, it was going to be Reborn birthday soon! How could he _forget_? Tsuna began tugging at the sides of his hair and shut his eyes, the only indications of panic enveloping the child.

' _Reborn's birthday is coming next soon and I still don't know what I should get him! What should do?!'_

Tsuna screamed in his mind, retaining his composed childish stature on the exterior with the only indication otherwise being his widened eyes. His mind in pitiful disarray, if only he contemplated on the matter sooner, and he had nearly a whole year too! Letting go of his hair, he jumped off the chair and ran towards the direction where Natsu usually was at this time of day, oblivious of the other date on the calendar that was in plain sight.

Once Tsuna spotted Natsu, he sighed indignantly. The lion cub standing on his hind legs again, happily dusting the books with a feather duster in a fancy victorian maid outfitwithout a care in the world. Tsuna face-palmed at the _outfit_ the lion cub was wearing, not in the mood to laugh at the absurdity. _'I… just where does he keep those clothes?'_

Tsuna's annoyance swiftly disintegrated into bitter resentment. Huffing in irritation, he ran over and tackled the lion cub in a suffocating hug.

"Gao?!" Natsu shrieked, dropping the feather duster upon the collision.

"Natsu~" Tsuna purred, making Natsu's fur straightened, despair etching into his eyes. Oh and don't forget _fear_.

A sinister grin began carving into the boy's face as he restrained the lion, dooming the poor cub to his untimely fate. Dragging the lion out of the study in a heated frenzy, today was going to be a long day.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **Revelations**

After nearly a whole day spent playing around and torturing Natsu with giant robots, he let the lion cub go. Using up the rest of his time to eagerly wait near the entrance for Reborn to come home while Natsu decided to prance around in the living room.

The minutes turning to an hour, Reborn still hadn't come home but Tsuna's resolve didn't waver, fully intent on welcoming home his papa. Staring intently at the door frame for any signs of tampering, Reborn's footsteps were impossible to hear and he always knocked on the door's with surface with a confidential morse code only known to them. So that when a different toll was heard from the designated rhythm Tsuna would have the authority to unleash his army of giant robots he animated from his drawings, that is if anyone was foolish enough to incur their own death penalty. And also so that it would be Tsuna who would welcome him home.

In sudden revelation, he took out his sketchpad and colored pencils, sitting down on the floor attempting to drown his worries.

"I'll just draw to pass the time! Papa Reborn would be so happy if I drew something for him!" he hesitated. "Though...probably not a giant robot this time…" Sweat dropping at what happened last time he gifted it to his papa.

Then the hour turned into two, three, thirteen, and then midnight. And Tsuna stood there at the doorway having forsaken his earlier attempt at distracting himself, waiting for him. Is that how many hours have passed? The time on the clock couldn't be wrong, because it wasn't machines that could lie, it was humans brought by their inevitable incompetence. Natsu desperately nudged the child, worry reflected in his eyes but Tsuna was already lost.

He couldn't help it, but the thoughts reverberating in his mind failed to bring him solace. A shadow casting over his eyes and his heart, this was the longest Reborn was gone. Walking towards the door he planted his palm, leaning his forehead against the frame as he shed a tear.

His voice resentful and quivering, cracking as tears streamed down his face. "...P...a...pa…"

If his goal was to have painted a whimsical illusion then the roots had dug and supported the intention towards fruition. Whether it may have been the cadence of the hitman's words that manipulated the child, however if that exact child had the opportunity to flood his brain with substances of dopamine...That ambience…

"It doesn't mean anything if it isn't genuine!"

"Natsu!" he shouted indignantly, turning towards the startled lion cub. "Were leaving!"

Never looking back Tsuna rode on the galloping Natsu into the night, burying his face into the lion cub's nape as he held onto the fur. The flame mane soothing the child, he didn't care where he was going. He was desensitized from neglect a long time ago, the same could be said for his warped senses

" _Was it all a lie?!"_

Natsu eventually grew tired and they made a stop at a park bench to rejuvenate themselves. Tsuna on impulse brought out his sketchpad and scowled the drawing he made earlier, raising it up to throw it away he faltered from the lack of courage and placed it down to the side. He enjoyed his papa's largesse and enveloped himself in the warmth that came with it, because in his past all that he had ever received was negligible. Looking around, whether be a coincidence they were at the park Reborn would frequently take them to during his off days.

The frigid air pierced through him, Natsu crawled into his lap and the child graciously hugged the lion cub like it was a plushy. His only companion, a flaming lion cub. Strange how the world worked as it revolved on its axis, always forward and never backwards because time was destined to evolve with the zeitgeist. And what was also destined was their meeting as father and son, because in every world they were always destined to meet at the end of the crossroads bound by red string.

Temporarily distracted from his grief he turned to the source of the voice to his right.

A woman in her early twenties sat on the park bench next to him under the starry sky puffing a cigarette as she gazed melancholically at the horizon, short unkempt black hair and long lashes complimenting her emerald green eyes that prompted the mind of the light refracting off of the jewel in a crystal cavern and her lids covered in a midnight purple eye shadow. Dark red lipstick and nails with an unbuttoned lab coat of a brighter shade that had a hood hung loosely on her body, exposing the shoulders alongside a plaid skirt.

The black choker she wore fastened around her neck and connected to other necklaces, exhaling the smoke she brushed back her hair. The sudden movement causing her other accessories such as the black studded belt and studded wristbands to turn askew, the action highlighting the metal finger protector ring she wore and the multiple piercings on her ear. To the faint hum of a song she tapped her black strappy platform high heels in sync, crossing the fishnet leggings she wore on her legs over the other as she fiddled with her black tank top a bit. Keeping a steady eye on her guitar case that was beside her.

"So what's your story?" The feminine yet husky voice curiously chirped, leaning closer with a reassuring smile. A rare trait of the masses, the innate ability to care for the well being of a stranger.

Tilting the decorative black officer hat of hers down slightly, bringing to mind someone else who often did this out of habit. The attire showing clear admiration and if not respect for Vivienne Westwood, a fashion designer who had an active role in the modern day punk fashion.

Natsu growling menacingly at the women, nearing the breaking point of mauling her. The boy rested his hand on the lion cub, wordlessly asking to sheath it's fangs. Unfazed by the threat she received the women waited patiently for a response.

Sensing she wasn't a threat he slowly but hesitantly asked, "...You're not gonna send me to the police?"

Chuckling in amusement she replied, " _That's_ the first thing that comes to mind?" To the confusion and dismay of the two in front of her.

"But I…" he trailed off, looking down at his feet ashamed. "I ran away…"

Smirking in satisfaction at the response she took one last puff of her cigarette and crushed under her feet. "Looks like I don't have to manipul-persuade you to go back home if you already know that it was wrong."

"But I can't go back…! He...he abandoned me…"

Chiding the boy with a sigh she shook her head teasingly, already able to guess what the problem was. "Honestly, I'm sure your papa told you something whenever he went to work, right?"

When he was just about to refute her, the neurons of clockwork turned. And he couldn't help but silently stare at the women in awe as to how he could have forgotten those words that were said with so much love and conviction, when held them close to his heart like it was his lifeline. Not only that his hyper intuition ignited abruptly, telling him that the women wasn't from this world.

His eyes widening in fear he angled his body towards the sketchpad behind him. Natsu readied himself in a protective stance between them, growling and promising pain if anything happened to Tsuna.

"Who...who are you?"

Raising her brow in confusion she then softened her expression, as if understanding the emotions running through the child's eyes. And once more, the same melancholic expression from before graced her face.

"I can tell that you're from the ' _Halsband World'_ like I am, you hide it well but…" She said trailing off, letting her mask dissolve. Showing her true visage, shocking them as beneath the lightly jovial aura she exuded prior into a broken individual who looked to have been lost in time for an eternity. "Because I am also from _that_ world, and I am also not from _this_ world."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Frontier**

' _Timoteo can go to hell…!'_

That was only thought that echoed throughout my mind as I ran back home. Back from a suicide mission, back from the betrayal…and the loss of an old friend who I once thought of as a surrogate brother.

Had I known that forcing a seamstress at gunpoint to tailor me a suit identical to the one I was wearing before it was ragged with unseemly slits and gunshots mingled with blood would take so long, I would have ordered one before I broke my cellphone with my bare hands from the pressure. And I was also late, knowing Tsuna he was definitely waiting at the doorstep for me again.

By the time I reached the rendezvous point my grief had mitigated into elation, however the same couldn't be said for the fatigue that was permeating into my aching body. I am only one man, so naturally it was logically to have formed a contract with the Vongola. One where I would serve them and unable to serves others outside of its alliances, in exchange for a steady paycheck and a haven to shelter against former enemies should I be embroiled into an unfavorable situation. Such a flimsy contract it was, broken so _easily_ by a foolish man who must have gone drunk from the authority of his throne. And pitifully his army he was boastful of slaughtered by my hands, truthfully I honestly don't know what could have warranted such a response from that man.

Knocking on the door with the usual morse code, I expectantly waited for Tsuna to open the door, as I thought about the motions I probably had to do. I was late, so naturally the only thing I could do was prostrate beg for forgiveness.

But when he didn't open the door for me like he always did I found myself sulking, and then I found myself holding back a chuckle. Grateful that I could feel and do something like that. How many times have I done this? Overdosing on these emotions that I once swore to myself that were better off being severed and numbed. I shook my head in disbelief, and yet I couldn't help but feel relieved that I had 'fallen' this far.

Kicking the door down and stepping inside, just as predicted Tsuna wasn't waiting at the door to say 'Welcome home!' to me. And a premonition dawned on me…

After running around the house like a headless chicken I bursted out and ran into the streets, everywhere I went I couldn't find him. I couldn't find Tsuna or Natsu. And...

I was holding back the tears in my eyes.

Going through the motions on where he could have gone, and the memories replaying in my mind like a broken record. And what do you know? I finally found Tsuna in the park I would always take him to, the way his face lit up when he saw me.

"Papa!" he yelled, running towards me.

I ran to him, kneeling on the ground as buried him in my arms. And starting off as a trickle, the tears streamed down and I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried.

"Tsuna." I pleaded. "Don't do that ever again."

"I'm sorry." Was what he kept repeating until both of us stopped crying.

And that damn lion cub had the nerve to crying even louder than the both of us, I'll have to torture him later.

Afterwards we, well I was walking home. Tsuna was sitting on my shoulders while I was holding in one hand the sketchpad and cradling Natsu who was sleeping in the other. Using all my willpower not to smack him for drooling on my hand as it would ruin the mood. Adjusting himself Tsuna huddled closer to the back of my head, burying his face in crook of my neck.

Based on the changes in breathing he also fell asleep, and I continued walking home in the middle of the night. As I refused to look up at the starry sky, because whenever I did it brought me nothing but misery. And they did nothing to revive me, or salvage the warmth of my fragile little sky.

Hey Tsuna, do you think either of us will look at the stars the same way we did in the past? Before the world corrupted us and plundered everything? For me the world stole my identity, but what about you? How do you expect me to know the answer to that when you don't have the courage to tell me your story?

"No matter what happens, I'll always stand by your side."

Just don't forget next time. It's a hassle having the search for someone after a near death experience.

As for his sketchpad, silently I managed to turn the page with a bit of force from the gravity. And at the newest drawing I found myself grinning with pride, it was an improvement from his previous drawings. It was a portrait of me leaning against a tree in the shade, sleeping peacefully in a dense forest of bamboo. Arashiyama Bamboo Grove, to think that he was able to replicate the landscape to this extent when we've only stayed there for one night.

I'll have to make a few arrangements so that he could be accepted to a prestigious art school, not that he'd need much assistance with his ability. School….Ah, I should be sending him to daycare tomorrow so that he could make a few friends. It would be considered 'bad parenting' if I kept him to myself, even though I'd gladly watch him all day...but...he won't bring anyone problematic over right? He'll bring home someone normal right?!...

Though…considering that he was able to reel someone like me the day he was born...It's enough confirmation that attracting…'problem children' is in his genes...damnit.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **A Thousand Years and One Nights**

It's been awhile Reborn.

Watching you hug that boy and actually crying, I think the last time you've cried is when I decided to leave you. But I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't forgiven me after all these years, and if you understood why I had to leave as well.

It was selfish, that I couldn't tolerate my own visage to the point that I abandoned you. Not when my identity was inevitably be forgotten by the world, and the one before it.

And relying on your master so much is a weakness you know? But I regretted it, because I'm sure that's what caused you to make so many borders. Do you remember all the stories and lullabies from back then? I always thought that they were terrible, but it's because of you that I improved.

Honestly, I sitting right here- Oh, nevermind. I forgot I was concealing myself just now…

I'm sorry. That this was the only life I could offer you, and that you ended up suffering because of it.

I've told you multiple times that the mafia is a ' _Halsband World_ ' and you can never fully remove the price tag on your back once you've stepped in, and the moment you look back your sanity would be taken. The only way you could truly walk out free by your own volition is by hanging yourself with the collar like the noose it is, of the endless cycle of hate and that only thrives on the breeding of fear.

It's because my story is a thousand years and one nights, I should have died years ago back in my world.

As for what I'm seeing in front of me, looks like our roles have reversed, huh? This time I was left behind while you managed to step forward, the only difference is that you haven't realized that you're not alone in the abyss anymore. But for you to have a kid? I thought your little tsundere self wouldn't have been able to tolerate with raising a child. Still.

At the end of my story will my life be spared and made a queen like Scheherazade or will I die in tragedy on the theater of a play like Juliet?

Unfortunately, not every wish can come true. Not even if they're selfless, because God abandoned this world a long time ago.

In the process of having an iron curtain drawn, refusing the share the same stage as us. While looking down on us from the veranda and making us think he was by our side, when that promise was just a guise as we stood at the edge of a highrise.

Because that's the kind of world I've inevitably been forced to live, with that fate somehow transcending across the dimensions and into this one.

When all I wanted was to be with everyone without the fear of being left back. And travel somewhere else, anywhere but the confines of my mind. I just wanted to travel with them-

To the Moon.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Catharsis** : I

When we came back home he tucked me to sleep and hugged me so tightly that I thought I would pass out from the lack of air, guess it was Papa's way of punishing me. And the look on his face as he slept, it looked like he was dreaming for the first time since he was born. As for Natsu he stayed up guarding the door, I guess that meant he sensed a strong flame coming to town. I wonder who it could be.

This, all of it seems like a daydream that I could wake up from at any moment. I just hope it doesn't end up being warped into a nightmare, otherwise I might end up dying again.

In the past I spent almost my entire life vegetating on the hospital bed because of how sick I was. And ended up bonding more with the operating table than my family, they were so busy with their own lives that they didn't have the leisure to care about anyone but themselves.

As I was neglected the anesthesia was practically pumped into my veins by the doctors who half-assed my treatments, everyday there was always a new tube or wire being added or removed. They must have had so much fun dancing to the rhythm of the binary knife in their hands, especially when I became crippled and couldn't walk anymore.

Most of my meals were pills and tablet that I was prescribed, but looking back I'm certain that the doctors drugged and poisoned me so that they could pocket the money. I wouldn't be surprised considering how clueless my parents could be, and if my brother noticed I'm sure that he would have given the doctors some suggestions on what was more potent.

If it wasn't for my only friend who would always visit me everyday, even when he was on the verge of death. And introducing me to other people I probably wouldn't have bothered with the world outside, and actually interacting with it other than gazing at the scenery. I'm sure that I would have died a long time ago, but I prolonged my life by simply mustering whatever lingering will I had back then. Spending the times I was awake drawing what I wished my life could have been and what I saw outside my window, inhaling the words from the books I read without sleep for days without pause. As if to drink away the pain, no matter how temporary it was.

As for the day when I was finally discharged from the hospital I was so happy, that I could finally live my life. But I ended up living for less than a whole year and died prematurely without ever having the chance to thank the person who cured me, and whether it might have been karma for being so selfish with my wishes. One of my wishes being to drown in a sea of trees and it was granted even though I didn't mean it, and as if God himself had decided to repudiated me I was given a curse and abandoned…

Hey, Reborn. What's your story? Because I don't think I'll ever find the courage. Not when the scars carried over and festered like an open wound.

Not when the curse is staring back at me in the eyes. It's a tragedy, that even in this world _he's_ still haunting me.

Author's Note

This chapter took a lot longer than I thought to write~

But I'm sure it's because I took my time the quality drastically improved

It's also kind of my first time writing in 'First Person POV' so I feel that the fluidity was a bit rusty...

And do you guys know the game 'To the Moon'?

I hope you liked the chapter!

(Yup, you guys are definitely annoyed by how much I left unanswered~ XD)

.


	4. One Year Arc: Part IV

**This icon** **『** **Inserting giant robots** **』** **will now be used whenever there is a flashback scene.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **Reunion of Mother and Son**

Once he opened his eyes, the scenery before him wasn't that of his house. And yet confusion wasn't the emotion coursing in his veins, neither was it the coagulation of blood from the result of a fright tained premonition.

Instead it was a conglomerate of emotions ranging from excitement to eagerness that surged in his being until settling into a single form of something akin to a reverie. The ignition caused by seeing the familiar environment he had grown accustomed to during his youth. He dismantled his wrought iron mask, allowing his expressions and thoughts freedom.

At the asphalt terrain he stood upon felt enticing and sent shivers down his spine, it had been awhile since he was last summoned or even seen _her_ face that the memory was then temporarily forgotten _._

This world that would only appear when time was counterclockwise and the ticking of the clock hand finally ceased, where reality was a figment of the imagination brought by shallow accusations of the norms. It was lucid, timeless, psychedelic in nature and fleeting, a dreamscape to clarify. And yet this world existed in reality and pulsed with life, an identity that didn't need any confirmation other than from itself to be acknowledged.

The moon acting as a stage light emitted it's radiance down below onto the boulevard, the only proof of civilization being the café that had the honor of receiving the divine light. The building rectangular in shape and sophisticated in decor silently stationed under that light. There weren't any terrasses stationed outside, but it wasn't detrimental to the pleasant and inviting atmosphere the café garnered. A thin layer of miasma surrounding it that was almost invisible to the naked eye, a 'rift' forming due to it being a hotspot for phantoms.

The front of the entrance was almost entirely composed of glass as he had recalled, anxiousness causing struggle in maintaining his composure as he opened the door and stepped inside. The sign hanging from the outside of the entrance door being none other than people merrily having a tea party, the famiglia's emblem.

The smoothness of the wooden floorboards brushed against his feet as remembrance seeped in, at the entrance were a few square tables and chairs for those who preferred not to have their conversation overheard.

In the middle was a bar counter placed against the wall with cushioned chairs lined against it, assorted coffee beans in enviously ornate jars, decadent wine, and other luxuries lined the shelves behind it. An acid jazz composition playing in the background on a phonograph, adding to the robust and tranquil aesthetic of the café.

Spherical shaped lanterns composed of tiny golden gears turning both counter and clockwise hung from the ceiling, a giant elaborate clock that was without a doubt victorian hung above the entrance.

Far from the meager belief of gaud or tacky choices in furnishings, the entire café being colored in varying shades of red, black, and silver. Everything selected by hand with meaning and purpose, though many would scoff at such a contradiction. If there was a need to describe the theme of the café it would be a classic victorian with a modern day overtone.

'Café Wonderland' it was called, an establishment that wasn't typical for the average civilian to indulge in, this was infamous for it's attraction of mafiosos after all. This was a café where the rigid social hierarchy wasn't tolerated in favor of equity and a haven for all for sought this refuge, where the weak could let down their guard and be treated respectfully. Where the strong couldn't abuse their power and be simmered down into a simple individual enjoying a cup of tea, or for whatever reason they had arrived.

As for the individuals that fortified this practice:

A richly copper tanned boy at least sixteen in appearance behind the counter diligently cleaning a demitasse, white hooded jacket unbuttoned that was decorated with light blue snow fluffs. Black messy hair rebelliously sticking out from underneath his cat eared hood, if one were to look closely they would see that the ears were wiggling to the rhythm of the song he was humming to. Red T-shirt textured with black splotch mark designs and camo pants with a belt strap at the left, paired with white sneakers and the rather jovial expression on his face. Canine teeth sharper than knives, stronger than steel.

Cheshire Cat was his name, 'Cat Con' being his mafia title with his guile and tomfoolery personality that woven itself into his tactical and unorthodox fighting style.

The petite girl possibly in her preteens was comfortably seated at a specially blue clothed table near the counter, woke up from her slumber she gently opened her eyes while giving off the impression of an ethereal beauty. Unblemished alabaster skin and hair styled in a french braid adorned with small white crystallized flowers rested on the left shoulder. White colored pinafore mini dress with a big blue ribbon around her waist and tied at the back in the shape of a butterfly. A white choker with a red lock was fastened around her neck, her long legs completely covered by a matching high length heeled laced boots. Tarot cards placed on the table in a specific order as she had her hands delicately folded over the other in a mannerism befitting of a princess.

Alice Kingsleigh, or known on occasion as the 'Massacre Princess' a title if unacknowledged would be a deadly sin without question, as for how she earned the said title was lost as the information was muddled with her countless exploits that made the patriarchy dominate mafia tremble in either fear or delight at her capabilities.

Overall in comparison to the rather exuberant boy the girl resembled a porcelain doll in the looks department, even then it wasn't noteworthy as they couldn't exactly relate to others. Both of kid's eyes were golden and phosphorescent, any confirmation that they weren't human was baseless. However, in the past they most likely had the privilege of knowing that type of bliss, but this was a fairy tale for another time.

The two abruptly looked up from their current activities, eyes linking to the hitman who waltzed over to the counter and sat down in one of the empty seats. Eyeing the both of them with his signature smirk, the upper half of his face concealed by a shadow casted from his fedora being tilted down.

"The usual." he said, voice baritone and naturally seductive.

The boy abiding the request went to work immediately, during this process he inquired;

"Mama finally got around to summoning you?" Cheshire remarked holding not a hint of rebuke, instead genuine interest as he feigned ignorance.

The girl previously mentioned abandoned her work area and sat on the empty seat on the right of the hitman, curiosity and expectancy gracing her face.

"You're gonna stay this time, right?" Alice urged, frowning at the thought of being separated from hitman.

Reborn fell into contemplation as he couldn't possibly answers this question, not when he didn't holds the means of acquiring a checkmate from the grandmaster. Instead, he simply placed his hand on her head and affectionately ruffling the girl's hair as he had often done in the past.

"I'm not sure." He mused. "That decision is up to _her_."

The girl huffed and crossed her arms in response. "Ugh, why does Mama always have to make things so difficult?"

"That's just how she works, unfortunately."

"Here." Chesire called, handing the hitman his espresso. "At least she doesn't mean any harm by it, though it'd be nice if she learned to trust us…" he argued.

Nodding in agreement Reborn straightened himself and raised the demitasse towards his mouth until-

"Two?" He voiced, certain that he didn't order another. "Unless…"

"It's for me."

To the right is a woman donned in a punk inspired clothing entered the room, closing the door behind her that was labeled 'Staff Only' and leaned against it. The trademark unbuttoned red lab coat of hers which was slung over her shoulders and up to the elbows, her black officer hat tilted down as it covered the upper half of her face. Her guitar case slung over her shoulder as she condescendingly smirked as if she was one of the royals and they were the peasants, yet this wasn't far from the truth.

A woman known as Shion, or the infamous 'Red Queen', boss of the 'Wonderland Famiglia' and president of the 'Wonderland Corporation'. An oddity of her own as it wasn't classified that she was the Primo of her famiglia despite its lengthy history that rivaled others in power, especially their achievement of acquiring exclusive knowledge where the price tag couldn't possibly be measured. Should the knowledge ever be held in an auction it would send the mafia world in turmoil, or even start WWIII with or without the world powers being involved. As for how she sustained her life and youth for an extensive amount of time was enviable, though that practice has faded into obscurity.

"It's nice to meet you again, Renato," she cooed, waltzing over to the counter.

Reborn smiled thinly, amused at the woman's 'grandiose' entrance. "In the mood to be mysterious aren't you?" He teased.

Smirking, the women sat down on the hitman's left, placing her elbow on the counter using it as a pedestal to rest her cheek on. "Says the man whose entire identity is shrouded in mystery," she riposted.

He rolled his eyes. "Says the women whose 'A Thousand Years and One Nights' in age."

Offended she retorted; "It's a well respected lore! Besides I'm not that old!"

The two 'children' looked at each other and shook their heads as they sighed in exasperation, predicting the outcome of what's to come. Cheshire fondly whispered,

"At least our home hasn't changed, right Alice?".

"Yeah!" she replied, getting off the seat and firmly taking the boy's hand as they pretended to exit out the 'Staff Only' door. Leaving the 'adults' to their quips despite their desires to converse awhile longer with the hitman, they decided to listen in on the conversation from behind the door.

After they tired from the incessant banter, silence became stagnant in the air. Taking the initiative the women raised her demitasse towards the hitman with a smirk. Noticing this he returned the smirk with his own and raised his as well, clicking their cups together.

This wasn't exactly a special occasion in the slightest, if they were to chose a reason for the action. It was simply because they held respect for each other, dismissing the few bumps and fights they've encountered. For they always resumed their relationship free of grudges and ill wills, even if they were separated for extended periods of time.

Glugging the last of their espresso they slammed it on the counter without a care for the two children who eavesdropped on the unrefined action. The women flexed her shoulders while the hitman cracked his neck and after, both of them tilted their respective hats down in sync with their signature smirk. A few of the many habits Reborn picked up from the woman who raised him until he graduated into adulthood without any need for compensation or reparation.

When he as a child the cacophonic droplets of rain scorched his wounds and sent imitations of ripples into the void in his heart as he forgot the morsels of joy that came with his pitiful existence. With memories of misfortune as he waited for a sign distinguishing life and death for back then he constantly stood on the intersection alone without fail, waiting for when he would die and yet trudging along as if he were a corpse.

Being a lonesome and mangy cur that was left abandoned on the streets to fend against the perils of the night, having lost everything that made him a human being.

Until Shion came and gave him a reason to live and survive, providing him shelter from the scorning rain. Singing to him so that the unethical jeers of others wouldn't plague his mind, and given the privilege of calling Café Wonderland his home while being taught the warmth of a family that would stand by him in the frigid deluge. Teaching him how to become the sun that shined brightly in the sky without a single fragment of hesitation, a light within the darkness.

A reason to become a human being.

Her eyes glistening mischievously, the woman urged him to lean on her shoulder as she recited a story she had learned at one point in her life, pretending to be the lead actress of a musical with her flamboyant gesticulations as she sang a few verses. Bringing out her bass guitar from it's casing and stringing together a beautiful rhythm that complimented her singing on the spot.

Sighing the man complied with her wishes of wanting him to follow her lead. But he instead wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as she laughed it off and resumed her singing. Smirking, his fedora casted a shadow over his eyes as he reminisced how as a child she had often told him these stories. Grateful that their relationship hasn't changed in the slightest after all these years despite her habit of kicking him out so many times.

The two children listening smiled, leaving from their hiding place knowing that everything would be fine as always.

And this was how the beginning of their inevitable reunion began, as-

Mother and son

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **Q & A: I**

After they had their fun, the woman faced the man without emotion other than the questionably carefree smile on her face, befitting that of a welcoming mother.

"Renato." Shion called, commanding his attention. "You've fostered a child of Vongola lineage, why?"

Contemp writhing behind those words for the woman didn't have the most favorable relations with the Vongola Famiglia. Even before it betrayed her son, something she knew and that he couldn't deny as a 'Mother's Intuition' wasn't something to scoff at.

"You know," she continued. "It doesn't help that no matter how much Timoteo denies it, the Vongola Famiglia is practically a puppet state to the Teocrazia Famiglia. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the reason behind him suddenly ordering his men to attack you despite the contract you made with his famiglia. So why are you taking care of one of their own?"

Reborn faced her, refusing to backdown. "Iemitsu begged on his knees for me to take care of his son because he went into hiding." Trailing off, eyes narrowing in acerbity, disgust, and...sympathy at the memory. "Because the Teocrazia Famiglia was chasing after him."

Shion's face morphed from her seemingly delicate facade into fury as she reached into her pocket for a smoke. "Figures." she snickered, lighting her cigarette. "Of all people who would incur their wrath I guess it was only natural he'd be on their list."

The Teocrazia Famiglia, a household name in the mafia world. Having started as a cult, though in all accuracy it could still be considered one. Their reign built upon the worship of the supposed 'special species that walked the earth before the dawn of humans'. And with the ownership of sixty percent of the world's raw materials in gems and metals it made them untouchable. The famiglia's accumulated wealth making them a force to be reckoned with.

Allowing them to operate in the public however they please as they partake in various business ventures such as their infamous 'Teocrazia Academy', an exclusive academy for the mafiosos situated in Italy created solely for the purpose of advancing its students. A mecca of knowledge, a gateway for those who sought a proper standing in the mafia world, if they were up for the challenge and had the perseverance to conquer all that came their way.

He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a weary sigh.

"And if that wasn't the least of my worries when I went to the hospital he and his wife disappeared, leaving me with the parental rights to his son-...no." He shook his head, saying without a hint of doubt, " _My_ son."

This time surprise formed on her face then a genuine smile of affection, pride surging in her heart as to how much the person she saw as her son had grown. But she didn't press any further on his previous connections with the Vongola, her stomach already churning from the mere mentioning of the two famiglias. Instead she puffed her cigarette and said.

"You know, he's reincarnated just like me."

"I know." he frowned in worry. "I won't ask when you met him, in exchange can you give me some advice on raising him? You once told me that the reincarnation process could damage the person and that it couldn't be cured but you never said how. If something were to happen to Tsuna then I…!"

"Calm down." she chided, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There isn't anything wrong with him but…"

"What is it? Tell me. Is it something that I'm not aware of?"

"Well, from what I concluded, he seems to represent the epitome of someone who was reincarnated based on how his mentality keeps reverting back into a child and the age he died, something which should correct itself with time."

"Is there anything else I should know?" He asked.

"Well, alongside his questionable 'Hyper Intuition', I first noticed it when I sat down next to him, it flared only after a few seconds, his eyes turning that sunset orange color and I could have sworn that I saw the afterimage of a grown man that was still in his prime. And it didn't look like the kid knew how to control it, at least not yet." Shion replied, deciding not to say: _'That grown man I saw looked afraid, as if he was running away from someone.'_

"I already know that." he reasoned, pensive at whether he should tell her. Then sighing heavily, coming to the conclusion that it was better to have closure even if it would probably bring more hardship.

"Tsuna has a birthmark in the shape of a gunshot wound on the back of his neck, naturally he must have been killed in the process. Is there more to it that I can't see or am I dwelling on something that isn't worth my time?"

This didn't faze Shion at first, not when she and others around her had succumbed to a gruesome death. Well, that was prone to happen with those affiliated with the mafia, even if that wasn't how she had originally died. With a weary smile on her face, whether it was to give confidence to herself or liven the mood, the action didn't amount to anything.

"I've encountered a number of people over the years who have reincarnated, myself included." She began hesitantly, furrowing her brows as her voice started to strain, struggling to get the words out.

"When there is a birthmark, it's usually an onset of pain in that general area that'll arrive when the person reaches puberty. Manifesting from the wounds received when that person died...or" she grimaced, swallowing in trepidation. "The sign of an upcoming disorder or illness…"

Reborn's throat dry and sticky he did his best to ignore the feelings that demanded to permeate from his facade.

"...What are the chances of Tsuna having the latter?"

Grief ridden she said, "The percentage is a hundred."

Immediately in record time he felt as if he was suffering from asphyxiation as the knowledge smothered him. He rested his elbows on the bar counter and hugged his head as his entire body tensed, had he been standing he would have collapsed on the floor from vertigo. Shion, feeling responsible, rubbed his back in an effort to ease the distress, her words that were spoken being a dread incarnate.

In desperation he looked up and asked, "Is there at least a way to know what kind of mental disorder he'll have? To ease the burden?"

She shook her head in sorrow, but incomparable to the emotions raging in her son's heart.

"I can only provide therapy if that's what you're asking. Unless if I were to perform a surgical procedure on him it'd be impossible for me to determine. Even with my specialty in the forensic and 'necromantic' fields I wouldn't risk cutting open his cranium without the repercussion of making the burden worse. If I were to take a different approach it'd be just as faulty considering this is neurological, if finding a potential defect from the body was a maelstrom then this is a hurricane."

His clenched fists turning a pale white he forced himself to accept the situation, muttering cryptic curses under his breath. Boggling his mind as to what someone as innocent as Tsuna could have possibly done to have received such comeuppance. When the information had finally settled in he let out a breath Reborn hadn't realized he had been holding, replying.

"Then I'll just have to focus on what I can do and continue standing by his side."

The woman nodded in agreement, flashing a look of reassurance at him.

"And I'll be there to help."

He raised his head from his hands, perplexed by her statement.

"What do you mean?

Shion stood up from her seat and waltzed behind the counter, bringing out a few papers and sliding it over to Reborn. Skeptical he glossed over the pages, a few eye raising and chuckles later he handed them back to her. And leaned back and as he let out final, genuine boisterous laugh that relieved him from his previous brooding, that his mother would go out of her way to do all the paperwork and even make the preparations in selecting Tsuna's daycare for him. As for what kind of daycare it wasn't exactly notable. Well, it would at least help him sleep at night.

' _Of course she would do something like this. To think she managed to get Cheshire and Alice involved as well.'_

"You're honestly going to use the rift and relocate the café to the neighborhood for Tsuna's sake?"

"Of course." she said softly. "I want to help raise my grandson, besides I've already relocated it. Not only that it'd be better for Tsuna to grow up with people who've reincarnated just like him, that way he'd have someone to talk to without feeling the sense of detachment that comes with being so different. Even if that means I'll have to temporarily resign as a teacher in the 'Teocrazia Academy'".

Shion was a revered forensics teacher at the 'Teocrazia Academy'. Her doctrines being unexpectedly broad for her specialty, with the ability to seize one's talents and refine it. All those she chose to undertake flourished with her tutelage, unless the man in front of her wasn't proof of her exploits. The woman's very first pupil, 'The World's Greatest Hitman' being the zenith of her capabilities as a teacher.

And with surprising results as well, for he inherited her uncanny ability as a tutor which has only recently been utilized by him caring for Tsuna.

He stood up as well, titling his fedora down in the semblance of a salute.

"I guess I'll see you in the reality then?"

The woman copied the gesture. "Yup, just make sure to bring your son. I've been wanting to spoil him for a while now."

"Don't spoil him too much then," he said lightly. "That's my job."

"As if," she sarcastically remarked. "I'm the auntie so I should be allowed to spoil him as much as I want!"

"And I'm the Papa." he retorted.

"Yeah yeah, just go already," she complained, holding back an eye raise. "You have to wake up and send him to daycare, right?"

With an ingrained suavity he waltzed out of the café, closing the door behind him.

"See you on the other side," he whispered.

Walking into the darkness the sounds of his footsteps reverberated, until he woke up from the lucid dreamscape and back to reality.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **Black Goat: I**

When Reborn had left she threw away her cigarette, loosening her muscles and flexed her shoulders again.

"I'm really getting old," she grunted distastefully.

Unfortunately, even though she had acquired the ability to prolong her life and youth she was still susceptible to the aliments that came with being an elderly. Stiff shoulders being one of the burdens she received so far, the other burden being something that wasn't brought by age. But had caused her suffering either way, where the stitching and bandaging of the wounds was rendered useless.

A reflection she would be better living without, a nameless illusion.

Smiling bitterly she sighed with an emotion she couldn't name, holding back the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes she gripped her arms in an attempt to numb herself. Gritting her teeth, and thinking to herself again once more.

' _Even I know...that love, is just like a curse you'd see in the mirror.'_

Slowly she raised her hands to her face, conflicted as to whether she should gouge her eyes. Or better yet, get rid of her face altogether.

Then she glared at the girl standing in front of her on the other side of the counter _,_ a curse that was binding even her fate, and forced her to live with the visage.

The girl who was supposed to be so pure and untainted, benevolent without the lack of confidence that came with being so _beautiful_. It was the same girl she saw in the mirror everyday, acting as a mnemonic of her curse.

" _It's really strange."_ she thought, clutching her chest. _"That when I finally thought I had everything I ever wanted...What I sought after, instead it was my fate, mangled it into something I couldn't even recall. Not when my visage…"_

She who didn't belong on the theatre of a play.

An anomaly who wasn't from this world.

Let alone this universe.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **Day One of Seven**

Yawning tiredly Tsuna woke up stretched his arms, or tried to. He looked up and saw that Reborn was still holding him in an iron grip, arms carefully wrapped around his waist and back so he wouldn't be smothered from the weight.

The boy's face buried in his papa's chest, his still sensitive nostrils overpowered by the alluring scent of gunpowder, espresso, and...blood from his papa's clothes, it wouldn't surprise him if this was the hitman's natural scent. Not that he minded, the boy had already grown to love the smell because it had always lulled him to sleep at night alongside the soothing beats of his papa's heart.

His papa's face comfortably nuzzling his untamed hair, small puffs of warm air reaching down to the boy's cheeks. And Tsuna smiled, his papa's face looked so peaceful and relaxed, as if a burden had been taken from him. No, he saw that behind it, his papa looked distraught, as if it was brought by the fact that the man couldn't do anything but spectate.

It tugged at his heart strings to see him like that, if he didn't know any better the hitman was making the exact same face when he found him in the park last night. He had to make his papa smile, that was all he wanted, so…

With a mischievous glint in his eyes he wiggled out a hand and reached up, squirming to touch one of those curly sideburns. One of his morning day rituals, not that he cared about the consequences of this since Reborn was always lenient with the punishments. The hitman visibly shifted every so often, most likely sensing his vulnerable curls being preyed upon. Moments later after a couple futile attempts Tsuna was almost there-

A pair of black eyes snapped open and it's owner turned his head so that his curls would be out of reach, staring down at the boy lovingly.

"Nice try, cheeky brat." he teased, lightly flicking the his son's forehead.

"Good morning!" Tsuna shouted, pouting as he used both hands to reach for the sideburns.

"Papa!" he whined, struggling to reach them. "Curls!"

Reborn laughed it off and slide himself off the bed, cuddling his son in his arms as the relished in the warmth.

"Good morning." He said, kissing his son's forehead as he strolled over towards the bathroom to take a bath. Ignoring the whinings of his son who insisted on touching his curls, just barely registering the lion cub who was guarding the bedroom door for some reason.

"Natsu?" he called, but the lion cub shook his head, refusing to budge.

' _Hmm...I'll have to ask Tsuna about this...'_

As for their clothes, Tsuna was in a lion themed onesie...and Reborn was for once wasn't wearing his tailored suit or fedora, instead he was also wearing…the same onesie...well, a bigger size...

The day Tsuna first arrived Leon was spinning threads and making the clothes inside itself on top of the bed sheets, and that wasn't the only instance of this. Leon kept making clothes everyday, the chameleon eventually realized that Tsuna had a knack for convincing Reborn to do things the hitman would never normally do.

The two conspired and Tsuna with his 'innocence' produced a background of sparkles and flowers behind him, effectively convincing the most revered hitman in the mafia world to wear a soft and cuddly giant-oversized-lion-themed-onesie. All with just simply tugging on the hitman's clothes and calling him his papa, albeit cutely. Something that Reborn would never know whether to be proud of or annoyed by, that his son actually managed to surpass the hitman in the art of 'Mafia Seduction' when he wasn't even a year old yet.

Originally Reborn only wore it when Tsuna begged him to and as pajamas, but with his son always urging him to wear them, and even resorting to cry when he showed even the slightest hint of refusal. Wearing it day and night that it ended up becoming a habit, a _very_ pitiful habit.

The hitman placed his son on the ground, who was holding his hands up in the air. Sighing at the hopeless gesture he yanked off his onesie and then his own with ease, folding and placing them in the wash bin. He then scooped up Tsuna in his arms again and grabbed a some lion bath toys from the cupboard and sat down in the bathtub, turning on the water at a temperature precisely so that I'd be tepid for Tsuna's still infant body. Watching as his son floated in the water and swam in circles with his toys, marveling at how spacious the bathtub was for it could fit a dozen adults and still have room for more.

Laughing at this Reborn reached over to the shampoo bottle that was hanging on a nearby rack, squirting the thick and slippery liquid into his palm. Grabbing his ahold of son and combing his finger in his hair till every spot was covered in soapy suds, massaging the scalp as Tsuna shut his eyes and hummed a cheerful tune. Then he moved onto the conditioner as his son used a washcloth to clean himself, and just as Reborn was about to wash himself Tsuna shoved the washcloth in his hands.

"No!" Tsuna yelled, swimming over to the shampoo bottle.

Understanding the reasoning behind the sudden outburst Reborn crouched down in the water until only his head was bobbing up. A few seconds later Tsuna returned with his hands in a sticky mess and smushed the liquid into his papa's hair, giggling as he made a few abstract designs with the hair than actually cleaning it. Blowing bubbles from underneath the water the hitman snorted as he cleaned the rest of his body and then completely immersing himself under the water when Tsuna got too distracted by his own giggling.

Pausing momentarily he reminisced how as a child the scene before his eyes had repeated itself.

 **『** "Shion." he whined, arms crossed. "I want to wash your hair!"

She shook her head as she sighed.

"Renato, for the last time I can wash it myself!" **』**

And he reemerged from behind Tsuna, and slowly sneaked up from behind him until-

"Gotha!" he shouted, cuddling his son.

"Hieee!"

Reborn refusing to backdown tightened his hold, grinning madly as he had the upperhand. Tsuna in response to this flailed his arms around until he stopped and crossed them, huffing from the lack of progress.

"Papa!" he whinned. "Let me go!"

"No, not unless you say the magic words."

"Let me go please." he deadpanned.

"The other one."

Tsuna sighed in frustration as he felt his cheeks darken, looking at his papa bashfully in the eyes he gathered the courage to say,

"I love you."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **Breakfast of Cuddles and Giant Robots**

"Papa." Tsuna asked worryingly, facing the latter. "Why are you cuddling me so much today?"

Not that he minded but still, ever since they woke up Reborn was cuddling him every chance he got. In the bathtub, as they put on their clothes, when they were brushed their teeth, and even when Tsuna was using the toilet!?

As for what they were doing right now, they were supposed to be eating breakfast, apparently. Tsuna was sitting on Reborn's lap and was being fed his breakfast of formula milk and...a small bowl of mashed tuna fish...

"Papa." Tsuna growled, as another spoonful full of the mashed garbage was edging closer to his mouth. "Tsuna fish is cannibalism!" he screamed.

But his complaints weren't heard as Reborn's intention was to engrave every gesture and word Tsuna made that he wasn't actually listening, as he was currently on autopilot due to suffering from a cuteness overload earlier when they were in the bathtub. There was even a background of sparkles and flowers behind him, well they were covered in blood and mutilated limbs with the demented wailings of the dead but still!

"Gah mumph no!" he cried, as it was forced down his throat. "Natsu!"

But his cries weren't heard, as Natsu was occupied with guarding the front door, and chasing his tail.

"Gao! (A strong sky flame user came to town last night remember!)" he yelled back, licking his paws.

"Traitor!" Tsuna screeched. _'And why am I always the only one who's able to understand him?!'_

Then a thought crossed his mind, he didn't know if it would work but he had to at least try. He steadied his breathing to ready himself, with a newfound confidence he faced Reborn with his own sparkles and flowers.

"Papa." he called, innocent and _commanding_. "No more tsuna fishies."

Reborn stiffened at the look his son had, Tsuna taking this as a confirmation that his papa had woken up from his trance sighed in relief. This is until realizing it had the opposite effect, as the hitman discarded the spoon and instead mercilessly shoved the whole bowl down his throat.

"There's more where that came from Tsuna~" he cooed, cuddling Tsuna even more.

Gritting his teeth and frothing madly Tsuna finally had enough of this, (and was EXTREMEly disgusted by it as well) he brought out a piece of paper he shoved earlier inside his onesie and handed it to his papa.

Moments later Tsuna sat by himself on the dining table drawing giant robots on a blank piece of paper in his sketchpad with a colored pencil as he swayed his legs contently at the chaos he was causing. Natsu who he persuaded to stop guarding the entrance was in a rainbow eggplant and pineapple themed maid dress and in the kitchen making lion themed pancakes and espresso.

As for what happened to Reborn, the hitman was currently in the living room fending off attacks coming at him from all sides. Well, what was left of it. The curtains were pillowed on the shoulders of a Gundam, the couches overturned to the side by a Valrave, and a Knightmare stepped over the shrapnel and debris as it swung it's sword down at the hitman who dodged it effortlessly. Needless to say, the entire living room was a war zone consisting of the giant robots that Tsuna generously remodeled into the size of a fully grown adult.

Tsuna shook his head in disappointment as he took a bite of the pancake Natsu placed in front of him. It was an endless cycle, Tsuna would draw to life giant robots that terrorized Reborn somewhere in the house and the next day the hitman fed the boy a giant bowl of mashed tuna fish. Meanwhile Natsu sat at the sidelines or when given encouragement mauled the hitman without fail, then dragging him off outside into the sunset.

At those times Tsuna left the hitman to his demise as he walked into the overly spacious basement where all the gunpla and other giant robot merchandise were stacked at one half of the room, the other half being his art atelier. Or he traversed in the study, searching for books that were of interest to him as he sung the theme songs of the giant robot animes he recently watched.

After Tsuna finished eating he drank his formula milk, narrowing his eyes at the repulsing aftertaste. Turning around just in time to face Reborn who in perfect condition sat back down in his seat, tossing the dismembered head of Optimus Prime in the trash bin as he took a sip of his espresso and smirked, secretly praising himself at what he just accomplished.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **An Old Friend**

"Why do I have to go to daycare again?" Tsuna complained, dangling his legs on his papa's shoulders.

"Because I want you to make friends." Reborn replied, adjusting his grip. _'Though I'd rather keep you all to myself.'_ went unsaid.

Tsuna pouted, annoyed by the outcome of this. He didn't want friends, or at least ones that were his age. It didn't matter if he should socialize, not when the boy already surpassed most adults in knowledge even if he couldn't properly apply it yet.

"Papa, at least put me down!"

"No, you might wander off again. Just be happy that I'm letting you take along Natsu."

"Gao~(I'm in charge of watching you~)" he mused, from inside Tsuna's bag.

And he couldn't help it, but he was scared.

' _I don't get it._ ' he thought, nuzzling the back of his papa's head. _'They'll probably be the same as the kids from back then and…'_

By the time Reborn finally set him down all the other parents with their kids had arrived, they were at 'Namimori Daycare' in Italy. The two caretakers, one boy and girl who didn't even look qualified introduced themselves.

"I'm Cheshire Cat everyone!" he told them, with a two finger salute.

"And I'm Alice Kingsleigh!" she chirped, twirling around to greet everyone.

But strangely enough, no one questioned this and accepted as if it were normal. The only indication that something was wrong was that Reborn was trying to hold in his laughter as if he recognized them, and at the same time ignoring the lecherous gazes the parents were sending his way as he walked away. Just when Tsuna was about to out his bag away Natsu stuck his head out and pointed his paw towards someone, and the Tsuna locked eyes with a boy who was standing by himself without his parents by his side. Both of their eyes widening in epiphany…

 **『** The boy with his most recent endeavor in pioneering his own famiglia he made sure to present himself accordingly, until the day when impressions didn't matter after he established a reputation and notoriety of instilling fear and respect in other enough so that he can humor himself on occasion or when he felt like it. It's been only a few hours of reconnaissance since he got off the plane ride from Italy and arrived in Namimori, Japan and he already had to use every fiber in his body to refrain from confronting the Sawada household.

Ienari Sawada, his grades were never abysmally terrible as he had originally anticipated based on the prior knowledge he had access to. In fact his academics was outshined by the counterbalance in his talents pertaining to athletics, a ladies man and he didn't shy away from showing off his prowess, even obnoxious boasting about it to the ire of his peers. And the most infuriating of all, his flames reigning free from any shackles but he lacked the infamous 'Hyper Intuition'. Smiling like an idiot as he was surrounded by his future guardians and other people who looked up to him as they stood by his side, a loving mother, and a father that actually made the effort to interact with his family. But someone was missing, and no one noticed.

No, everyone was simply living their lives unaware of it.

The boy shook his head and stood up from the tree branch he hide behind and leapt away, there wouldn't be any merit in confronting Hibari Kyoya, at least not yet. From what he just observed among all the questions that were raised one thing was clear, Tsunayoshi Sawada was a name that no one remembered, because there was never anything to remember.

He later secured himself on the bed of a hotel room he rented, typing away on his laptop for some answers. Hacking into the database that the Vongola foolishly prided themselves on, and when he did he wanted nothing more than to ask, ' _why?'_ Closing his laptop and placing it on his nightstand he buried himself under the sheets to sleep the night away.

' _I want to meet him. I want to see Tsuna…'_ was the only thing that crossed his mind.

An address, Namimori Hospital. Arriving he gave false papers that detailed him as a distant relative, not one questioned his worth as tendrils of sky flames circled around him in a protective casing for all those that dared to send him away. He was so close to the truth, he needed to see the proof with his own eyes.

Walking down the hallway the sounds of his footsteps echoed, until he halted in front of the room numbered 27. Peeking in from the window he saw a broken boy thirteen years old, apathetic, nihilistic, and without a single trickle of emotion staring aimlessly at the ceiling as he laid down on the hospital bed. His figure skinny and petite, hair thin and unhealthy, skin pale and dry. His eyes were soulless and if the boy looked closely, he'd see that they resembled his own all those years ago when he had lost his morality. Sketchpads and books are scattered everywhere along the floor, and finally.

He was dying alone.

It was true after all, not a change in routine. The same old melancholy. All because the thirteen year old before him was born sickly, and that death would embrace him faster than most others, that he wouldn't get to life his life from beyond his hospital bed.

A disgusting lie, a pathetic cover up.

Running away was impossible for the teen, not when the muscles had atrophied and the lingering will was already starting to waste away as well. Which meant that he never had the privilege of interacting with others, or had a single friend.

And not only that, he felt the disturbance in the air, one that could only manifest as a result of 'Flame Sickness'. That unlike Ienari Sawada, it was Tsunayoshi Sawada who was sealed. If his assumptions were correct then...the boy he saw from behind the door was sealed the day he was born. From the data he gained from hacking the night before, the reasons behind this was all for the sake of assuring that there would only be one true heir to the Vongola. As for the consequences behind the victim being sealed at that age...they would be better off **dead**...

He grimaced at the sight, it reminded him too much of his former self. He was once saved by the person he saw before him, that gave him a second chance, the one who became his best friend, promising to always staying by his side no matter what. But they hadn't met yet, it was one of many memories that would best be described as a beautiful lie.

And in all the memories that surfaced, Tsuna was always there by his side supporting him. Also, more than anything he wanted to know what it was like to form a relationship with someone who was in a similar situation, someone who was also cursed with a 'gift'.

Placing his hand on the door he steadied himself. His reasons for coming here wasn't to repay Tsuna, it was because...he knew what it felt like to be _alone_...and that's what he saw from behind the door.

' _Until now.'_

Having seen enough he slammed the door open and closed it behind him, startling the thirteen year old in the process. Grabbing one of the chairs the boy sat down next to him and held out his hand as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna~ I'm- **』**

The boy's features softened as he walked towards Tsuna and held out his hand to introduce himself, eyes beautifully glistening amethyst with hair white as the clouds with a light shade of lavender. A sweet smell of marshmallows wafted around him.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna~ I'm Byakuran Gesso."

Tsuna simply laughed in response and shook the boy's hand saying, "Didn't we do this before?"

"I guess we did." he laughed, "But that was a different version of myself."

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Idiot."

"Boo." he pouted, crossing his arms. "Tsuna's being mean to me again!"

But before he could say anything else, Tsuna hugged him and Byakuran hugged him back as he caressed his fluffy hair.

"Thank you, Byakuran." he said, as tears streamed down his face, "For being my first friend." With Reborn and Byakuran by his side, maybe surely it'll be all fine.

And afterwards they spent the whole day playing together.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **Cupid**

"Tsuna look!" Byakuran yelled, wearing nothing but a diaper as he flapped his wings in the living room. "I'm a cupid!~"

Tsuna and Natsu meanwhile flying on the giant robots that were summoned as they joined Byakuran who was shooting heart shaped arrows that had a marshmallow stuck at the tip.

As for Reborn...he was wearing a lion themed onesie over his crisp black suit and his fedora smushed underneath the hood of the clothing as he shuffled towards his espresso machine, fingers trembling as he reached for his demitasse….

' _I just wanted Tsuna to make some friends so they could come over when it was his birthday, but..'_ he thought, stirring his cup with a straw. _'How the hell did he find a cupid!?'_

And just as he was about to confront them, Optimus Prime ran towards him with a machine gun.

' _Shit!'_

 **Author's Note**

Wonderland Famiglia's 'Tea Party' Emblem- taking after the seventh chapter in 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'

Teocrazia Famiglia- Italian for theocracy family

Renato Sinclair- Reborn's true name (I think?)

And I hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it, so leave a review on your way out!

Their birthday chapter will come up soon!

"I meant to release this a day later but I've been so busy as of late that I would forget otherwise….and I'll be revising all the chapters and including this one hopefully _**AS A REWORKED FANFIC**_ with some more dialogue and scenarios….ugh, this is a terrible chapter...well, I guess those of you who are reading get to see the 'beta' version of the story? Meh, my responsibilities as a person has been suffocating so...it's be very difficult. As for the original ideas I used...I'm fairly certain that I read a book in my local library with a similar premise now that I think about it, so go figure?"

Also, this is technically my first true fanfiction so please be kind to me.

And this will be monthly...hopefully...

(Also I had a great time talking with everyone in the PMs!)

 **UPDATE ** 8/1/17 Because I'm not satisfied with this story I've decided that I'll be revising all the chapters and including this one hopefully in a remake with some more dialogue and scenarios  
Reviewer #33:Guest Thank you so much for your review! Erm, if you had an account I'd probably be annoying you so we can talk some more. Well, I was actually thinking of deleting this story and giving up fanfiction, then I remembered that I was doing this to relieve my stress of everyday life so I was happy to read what you wrote. And I think I will be taking your advice, mostly because I've been having trouble on how to present Tsuna and his current situation. So...is it okay if you make an account so that we can converse?


End file.
